


Meet Vitaliy ❤️

by VodkaNikiforehead



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Victuri, Vikturi, his brother is cooler than me tbh, not my character, viktor has a brother, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaNikiforehead/pseuds/VodkaNikiforehead
Summary: Viktor's brother comes all the way from Russia to see him, Yuri doesn't know how to act and gets really shy. Viktor gets very jealous and gets angry at his brother "Vitaliy".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the character Vitaliy is not mine. He belongs to Cassandra Faye. Thank you for letting me use him! ❤️

The day was crystal clear, the sky was blue and the clouds were almost non-existent. The beaming rays of sunshine shone through the leaves of the trees, leaving a majestic sight. Yuri was laying on a sun bed, sun glasses on and holding a glass of ice cold apple juice. The cubes of ice rammed against the sides of the glass as Yuri shook the glass side to side. Yuri gazed up at the sky, and though for a moment, until he remembered... Viktor's brother Vitaliy was coming to Hasetsu later that day, Yuri hadn't even prepared for a visitor. He stood up, and proceeded to clean the house, and set up a bedroom for Vitaliy.

After completing all the work around the house, he sat down o the same exact sun bed. He looked to the side table to see the ice that was inside his apple juice was melted.  
"Figures." He sighed, tilting back his head and closing his eyes. Hoping to get some sleep before Vitaliy arrived. 

After attempting to fall asleep numerous times, he decided that he'd open his eyes, to stare at the beautiful sky. He opened his eyes and was startled to see Viktor was right above his head, staring at him.

"Yuri... May I tell you something before Vitaliy gets here?" Viktor asked, politely. 

Yuri giggled and grinned sweetly. "Sure~." He replied.

"Well... Vitaliy is totally different from me... And don't expect him to be." Viktor hesitated slightly to say. His normal bubbly smile turned into a slight frown as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me." Yuri thanked, smiling, earning a smile back from Viktor. Viktor kneeled down, next to Yuri's face, and pecked his cheek, and his lips. Yuri giggled.

Out of the blue, the doorbell rang. Followed by a "Oi! Viktor, let us in!" It was Yurio and Mila. They both decided to visit, knowing that Vitaliy was visiting and staying for a few nights. Viktor sat up, and stood to his feet and proceeded to walk towards the end entrance. He opened the door, Yurio carelessly walked in, as Mila smiled "Good afternoon~." She smiled.

After about thirty minutes of chatting on the back porch about random things that came to mind, the door bell rang. Mila grinned and looked towards Viktor. Yuri started to feel nervous. Yuri then stopped making any noise.

"Yuri~" Viktor chuckled. "Don't be shy." 

Before one of them could even stand to open the door, they heard the sound of the front door slamming shut. Followed by footsteps leading to the back porch. Yuri was surprised to see Vitaliy. He looked nothing like Yuri had expected, half of his head was shaved, his right arm was coated thoroughly in tattoos, he had piercings on his face and on his ears. He also wore a black tank top. 

"Did you guys miss me~?!" He exclaimed, waving at them. 

"Vitaliy!" Mila blushed, holding her cheeks. Yurio stood beside Mila, smiling at Vitaliy. 

Vitaliy smirked as he spotted Yuri, who was in the corner of the room. He walked over to Yuri and went behind him, hugging him from the back. 

"Vitya~a" He sung. "Is this your Japanese play toy?" He said, lifting up Yuri's shirt.

"Vitaliy! Get your hand off him!" Viktor angrily implied, crossing his arms.

"It's been so long since I've seen Viktor this angry." Yurio muttered, chuckling.

"So... You're the guy my brother left everything back home for." He whispered, getting really close towards Yuri's face. "Tell me, what's so special about you? Hm...?" Yuri was completely red, he could hardly even breathe at this point. Yuri just stood there without doing anything to make Vitaliy let go of him.

Viktor grabbed the back of Vitaliy's tank top, and pulled him away, putting his arm in front of Yuri. Vitaliy was confused as to why his brother stopped him. 

"Vitaliy... We need to have a talk."


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets mad at Vitaliy, and Yuri is extremely shy, so he cannot even talk to Viktor when his brother is around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter two! Once again, thanks to Cassandra Faye for letting me use Vitaliy. ❤️

Viktor vigorously grabbed Vitaliy by the right arm, and forcefully dragged him into the next room. No one had ever seen Viktor's face so furious, so it was a very surprising sight. Viktor slammed the door behind him an demanded his twin brother to sit on the chair in the corner of the room. 

Yuri sat on the couch, trying to comprehend what just happened. Mila sat down next to him, and Yurio followed after. Mila opened her mouth and spoke.  
"Have you ever seen Viktor that angry before?" She asked.

"No... I haven't... It surprised me to see him angry, since he's always so joyful." Yuri replied, staring down at his hands, which were conjoined on his lap. "It's kind of scary seeing him like this, I wonder what he's doing in that room.." 

"Don't worry, Yuri" Mila smiled, tilting her head and crossing her legs. 

After about five minutes of silence and waiting, the door finally opened. They both walked out, Viktor's anger seemed to have calmed down, seeing that his face was no longer aggressive. Vitaliy still wore the same look on his face, like nothing happened, did he even listen to what Viktor had to say? 

Vitaliy acted as if this was his own home, walking around, opening cupboards and occasionally looking through the fridge for snacks and drinks. After rooting around the house, he decided to sit down with the others. Maybe have a normal conversation and forget about what happened earlier. 

Vitaliy sat down next to Yuri, Viktor's eyes widened and he gave Vitaliy the death stare. Vitaliy realised that Viktor was telling him to move and take a seat next to someone else. Vitaliy reluctantly obeyed, and stood up, getting a seat next to Yurio. 

Yurio was on his phone, scrolling through his Instagram, checking his emails and Facebook, when all of a sudden he felt a presence next to his face, he turned his head and met eyes with Vitaliy. Yurio bounced back and landed on Mila with a high-pitched squeal. 

"Ow, Yurio!" Mila bellowed, holding her hip which had been slightly injured by the impact of Yurio hitting her. Viktor giggled.

"Yurio, I didn't know you get scared so easily!" Viktor cried, holding in laughter as he spoke. "That was a pretty high pitched squeal." 

"Shut up, old man." Yurio muttered, angrily. 

"I scared you?" Vitaliy chuckled. He crossed his legs and his arms.

Yuri was too shy to speak, he had no idea what to say. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Viktor's brother. After painful minutes of pretending he wasn't there, he stood up.

"I'll go make some tea." He sighed, walking towards the kitchen, holding his head. Once he reached the kitchen, he immediately grabbed a cup and filled the glass up with cold water. After chugging that glass, he placed it down on the table, breathing heavily. He fell to his knees. 

"Ah... Finally..." He sighed with relief. His anxiety got the best of him and he was just happy to be finally away from the others. He stood up and proceeded to fill the teapot with boiling water, he placed it on the stand and pressed the button. While the water boiled, he pulled his phone from his pocket, and checked his notifications. 

He opened Instagram.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Picture of Vitaliy taking a selfie in his living room with Yurio, Viktor and Mila in the background]

(137 likes)

Vitaliy-Nikiforov: Finally arrived at my brothers house after a long plane trip! 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He must have taken this picture a few minutes ago..." Yuri murmured to himself. Kind of sad that he wasn't in the photo.

After a few minutes, Yuri took the kettle off the stand and poured the water into the cups, adding teabags and throughly stirring the contents with a spoon. He grabbed a tray and placed the cups onto it. 

He took a deep breath in, and walked, tray in hand, towards the living room.


	3. Warming it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finally openes up to Vitaliy, and is more confident towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!   
> I'm writing this chapter at night, so if my spelling and/or grammar is bad, just remember that.

The tray rattled in Yuri's hands as he walked back into the room where everyone was lounging around. Yuri hid behind the doorframe for a bit, breathing in and out, trying not to let his anxiety get the best of him. After 30 seconds of standing in place, out of the others' view, he turned and entered the living room.

Upon entering, he saw that Yurio was lazing on the couch, oh his phone. Mila was speaking with Vitaliy, alone. Those two were occupied at the moment, except for one. Viktor, hands conjoined between his knees, leaning forward and staring at the wall. Slight dismay in his eyes. As soon as he spotted Yuri entering th room, the corners of his lips curved into that adorable smile that Yuri oh so loved to witness. 

Viktor giggled. "Yuri, come sit down with us!" 

"A-Ah... Sure." He replied, placing the tray of tea gently on the table. He stepped further towards Viktor, before getting a seat right next to him. Yuri opened his mouth, shyly, and tried to start a conversation. Since the silence was starting to make Yuri feel awkward.

"So.. Vitaliy.. You play ice hockey?" Yuri somehow managed to say, looking up and meeting eyes with the silver-haired man. 

"Yeah, I do!"' He smiled. "Do you play it, Yuri~?" 

"U-Umm.. I've only played it a few times, I get the jist of it and I know the rules. I won't say that I'm particularly good at it, though..." Yuri sweetly replied, his mouthed curved into an innocent smile.

Viktor soon joined in with the conversation, discussing techniques and listening to Vitaliy boast about his skills in ice hockey. Yuri slowly started to warm up to Vitaliy, which was different since he was really shy most of the time. Not long after, Mila and Yurio joined in. The conversation felt like it lasted hours, Yuri was actually having fun. 

-Later that night-  
The sun was swiftly setting in and the sky was a dim orange colour, it was a beautiful sight. Vitaliy enjoyed it very much, since sights like these weren't that common in Russia. His sea-blue eyes glimmered in the remaining sunlight. Yuri, after a few seconds, noticed that Vitaliy looked a lot like Viktor. Though they're twins, Yuri saw a large difference between them. But now he could see their similarities more clearly. 

Yuri decided to have one last conversation with him, before he went to bed. 

"Sorry about earlier... It's just that I lack confidence around new people..." Yuri said softly, sending Vitaliy a sweet grin. 

"Hmph.." Viktor chuckled. Yuri looked at Viktor's face, his face wore a large smirk, Yuri giggled back, embarrassed. *Banquet flashbacks*

Vitaliy's eyes lit up, his mouth agape. He wrapped his tattoo covered arm and his other around Yuri's body.

"Ahh~~ That was extremely adorable~." He cooed, holding Yuri tightly.

Yuri's face turned bright red, and he bursted into laughter. Viktor, smiled happily. 

"They're finally getting along~?"


End file.
